Home Sweet Home
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Mia and Sasuke are coming back from a mission to return home to their loved ones. but what does Sasuke plan with Sakura and what is Kakashi trying to pull on Mia? I only own Mia, my OC. Here is your Sasuke x Sakura!


**So I've been getting a little tired of everyone giving me a litle crap over the fact I do OC or ship other people. Like Sasuke and Hinata for example. So I'm backing off from that. I've been a little depressed that people don't like the stroy or whatever so that's why I've been less on the Naruto shots. And Bleach ones too.**

 **So I hope right now you all like this one. Sasuke and Sakura! There! Happy!**

 **Enjoy.**

Naruto

Home Sweet Home

Kakashi x Mia

Sakura x Sasuke

Mia and Sasuke were on their way back to the hidden leaf after a long mission that took too much of their time.

"It will be good to get home." Mia said.

Sasuke was still not sure he really deserved to be welcomed home.

"Is it still bothering you?" Mia asked. "I swear Naruto should knock more sense in you. Even Sakura should. You desided to freaking marry her!" Mia shouted. That got his attention as he glared at Mia.

"Glares aren't going to scare me Uchiha. I dealt with Your brother for way too long and also I AM one." Mia added.

It was true. Mia was an Uchiha. After losing her brother Obito she just couldn't live in the village. So she left. And when she had returned it was only a few times.

The first was hearing of her sensei the fourth Hokage and the nine tails. The second time was that of Itachi and the whole Uchiha clan massacre.

"I know what's it like to leave home, not knowing what to do with life then finding out years later that your mistake was leaving in the first place." Mia said.

"How can you stand it?" Sasuke finally spoke.

Mia sighed. "I don't. What happened happened. Nothing I could have done to stop it. The fourth Hokage still would have died." Meaning Naruto would have still become the host for that beast. "And If I had stayed, Itachi would have Either killed me with the rest or I would have helped him kill everyone." Mia says honestly.

Sasuke sighed. "And I would have gone to Orochimaru anyway." He said.

Mia chuckled. "You either went on your own will or would have been kidnapped." Mia says.

"Still. You discovering the truth was meant to be. Even if Itachi didn't want you to know." Mia said.

Sasuke punched the ground.

"He still would have wanted you to kill him. It was his punishment. To have you kill him to atone for what he had done." Mia explained.

Sasuke was holding back tears.

"At least he trusted Naruto enough to help you through whatever you went through." Mia said standing up.

Sasuke looked up at her. "What does that mean?" He asked.

Mia didn't look at him. "I mean you had someone who could save you. Unlike me." She felt tears in her eyes. "I couldn't save my own brother. Not from death. And not even from him becoming Tobi. A servant of Madera." Mia always had her brothers face on her mind.

"I wasn't even there when he died the first time. During the third great ninja war. I heard it from the one person I didn't want to hear it from." Sasuke knew just how close Kakashi and Mia were. They never really acted on their feelings.

"Still. It was just too much." Mia said. "Come on now. We need to get home." She added.

As Sasuke and Mia returned home Naruto and Sakura stood at the gate waiting for them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she ran to hug him. Sasuke never fought her off but he didn't hug her back.

Mia sighed. "Hello Sakura. Hello Naruto." Mia said.

"I hope everything is okay. We got your message saying things didn't go as plan." Naruto said.

"Yes. We got into some trouble and had to improvise. We really didn't mean to worry you both." Mia said.

Naruto smiled. "That's good that your both home safe and unharmed." He said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said quietly. "Home." Mia could tell by his face that he still is having trouble with this whole being back thing.

"How about dinner!" Mia said. "I can get you whatever you three want!" Mia said.

Sakura giggled however. "Thanks but I have plans. Work first then I'm heading out with Lee and Sai to help them get girls." Sakura said.

"And I'm meeting Garra in the morning so I'm heading out tonight." Naruto said.

Mia nodded. "That's fine. We can always do it another night." Mia said.

"Can I come?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. He was looking at Sakura surprisingly.

"Me?" Sasuke nodded. "Where?'

"The hospital. I'm feeling a little sore and all." Mia knew he was tired but not hurt.

"I think Kakashi is waiting for you." Naruto said before leaving. "He said to meet at the usual spot." He said.

Mia felt her face turn bright pink. The spot that Naruto was talking about was one she dreaded to go and see. She had visited it before when she was younger. "Thanks." She said.

"Sure. I'll take you to the hospital." Sakura said to Sasuke.

He gave a small smile and walked with Sakura.

Mia guessed what he was planning on doing.

But now wasn't the time. Mia took a breath and was off to the spot to meet Kakashi.

What is this usual spot?

Well the spot is actually, where Obito died. When he was young.

Mia hated coming to this spot. But really she came here everyday just to try and understand why she couldn't have taken his place.

"You made it." Kakashi spoke as Mia arrived.

"Yes." She walked over and sat down. "The mission was terrible. Sasuke was drawing too much attention and then got into a fight, blowing our cover." Mia said. "So, why are we meeting here and not at the hospital?" Mia asked.

Kakashi sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Mia raised an eyebrow.

"Look it's something we never talk about and I just-"

Mia cuts him off. "Kakashi. You don't have to do this. We both know the truth about our feelings for each other." Mia began. "As much as I want this to happen... It just can't. Being a ninja is one thing but then being in a relationship is another." Mia explained.

"Rin loved you. Obito loved Rin. And where did that leave us? After they died things just didn't feel right. I left after Obito's death. And Rin died when I wasn't here. I never talked to her about feelings for you. I should have." Mia sighed.

"You know I would have declined." Kakashi said.

"True. But I still could have given her the encouragement." Mia mumbles. "But the chance of losing someone your in a relationship with... Look where it got Asuma and Kurenai. I just don't want that to happen. And even after Minato sensei and Kushina." Mia went silent.

"Take a deep breath. I know." Kakashi says. "I feel the same way. I wondered how things would work out. I've tried to picture it in my head but...Nothing." He said.

"Well. At least i don't feel alone." Mia smiled.

Kakashi held Mia's hand. "Maybe one day. But for now...I think we just...Need to take things slow. Bide our time." Mia said. "Also, this is not the place you want to confess to a girl." Mia added.

Kakashi laughed. "Well I couldn't invite you to my house. Naruto and Sakura wrecked it." Mia raised an eyebrow. "Over what?"

"Trying to...Seduce Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Mia smirked. "Well I think Sakura is going to have no problem." Mia laughed.

And so the two went back home. "Oh! I forgot." Kakashi gave Mia a quick kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home." He said.

Mia turned red. "Thanks." She smiled shyly. "Home sweet home."

The End.


End file.
